


Halo: Justice Evolved Christmas Special

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [8]
Category: DCU, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassination, Batman disapproves of killing, Children of Characters, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Crime Fighting, Double Life, Dysfunctional Family, Execution, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Hostage Situations, Jingle Bells Batman Smells Challenge, Married Life, Meet the Family, Motherhood, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant for Series-Just for Fun, Overprotective, Snipers, Sons, Tense partnership between Batman and Antiheroes, Triplets, What-If, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Ah Christmas.The Time for Cookies, Santa, Presents, Family,  Joy, and Peace on Earth, right?Yet for two crewmembers of the Dawn, the Holidays have been put on hold and as much as the new parents would like spending time with their kids, the infamous Clown Prince of Crime has a trick up his sleeve and lured out the Dark Knight for a Wild Goose chase.Well, they didn't say that family life doesn't take sacrifices.*Note: This is not canon for the story Halo: Justice Evolved. This is written purely for fun and the Joker was killed off by a different crewmember (not a OC of mine) of the Dawn. Said crewmember will not be spoiled and you will have to read it when the chapter is posted in the near future.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halo: Justice Evolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805461) by [WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105). 



 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  _ **Meyer Family Farm**_

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December_** _ **25th,**_ _ **2013- 5:00 AM** _

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Scott hopped on the bed in excitement, disturbing his parents' rest.

"Okay! Okay! We're awake." Nate groans as he sat up. "Since you're impatient to open your presents, you and your brothers will have to wait until after breakfast."

 "Awww..."

 "Daddy's right, sweetie." Elizabeth added. "Breakfast comes first."

"But it doesn't mean I can't give you this." The father stated as he begins tickling the eldest of the triplets, causing him to giggle in delight.

Liz shook her head and chuckled at the scene. "Is it just me or do I have the feeling that we're spoiling them?"

"Nah...It's just that he has inherited the genes of pranksters and troublemakers from his parents."

"Yes...Well, is that necessarily a bad thing?" The Stopfordian remarked as her eyes glistened with mischief and she rubbed her son's dark blond hair.

"Mom..." Scott whines as his father laughed and Liz peck her husband's cheek.

"You're a natural at this."

"More like an excellent husband and father." She beams, rubbing his arm. "Come on, I do believe we need to get out of bed."

"So much for warmth."

* * *

  _ **Meyer Family Farm**_

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December_ _25th,_** _ **2013- 6:00 AM** _

_"Merry Christmas, ma'am."_  The resident AI to the farmhouse greeted from the speakers. Arminius was brought online only a few months ago by Cortana and Guilty. The Smart Artificial Intelligence has taken on the appearance of the ancient Germanic warlord who has stunned the then superpower of Rome in 9 AD with a disaster to three of their Legions-completely annihilating them at Teutoburg and secured modern day Germany's independence. Now, Arminius has become a trusted part of the Meyer household, assisting Elizabeth and Nathaniel by babysitting their kids in addition to his designated role as a military asset.

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Arminius." The Briton declared as  _'Jingle Bells Rock'_  played throughout the kitchen. "Excellent choice."

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air_  
  
_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

_"Well, I thought I could spread the Holiday cheer."_

  
_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_   
_Jingle around the clock_   
_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_   
_That's the jingle bell rock_

Elizabeth snorted as she begins cracking the eggs. "All we need now is a sleigh ride pulled by horses."

"About that, angel." Nathan interrupted with a dripping coat as he entered the kitchen from the backyard. "Go ahead and take a peek outside."

  
_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air_

The woman stopped and gazed outside the window, dropping her spatula and gasped in shock. What she saw was Beauty and Cornwallis latched to a sleigh as snow continues to fall throughout the environment. It was a pure sense of a miracle to the Englishwoman as she was enjoying the thoughts of a romantic sleigh ride with her husband and watching the cardinals sing.

 

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_  
_That's the jingle bell_  
_That's the jingle bell_  
_That's the jingle bell rock_

"Merry Christmas, babe."

"Thank you." Liz leaned up and granted him a peck on the forehead.

"It's not the only gift I got for you, but I believe that they can wait." He grinned.

"You're amazing."

"Because an amazing woman deserves amazing things." The man teased before grabbing her by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Next time breakfast is on me."

"You're on."

* * *

  _ **Meyer Family Farm**_

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December_ ** _**25th**_ _ **, 2013- 10:00 AM** _

"Oh boy, a X-Wing Starfighter!" Adam shouted before making 'zoom-zoom' and 'pew-pew-pew' sound effects.

Nathan and Liz watched as their boys continue to unwrap their gifts left and right, turning the formerly clean room into a dump, yet on this special holiday, the cleaning can wait as the lovebirds spend their moment with their children. As much as they would like to end their military career and settle down for a normal life, the duo was stuck in a reality with superheroes and villains. It was three years since Alpha-Nine discovered the wreckage of the Dawn, finding Chief has survived, landing back on the Ark, and ending up in this wacked up place of existence with an actual Justice League. Barely a year into the UNSC's campaign in dealing out justice against the scumbags of the DC universe and Lizzie suffered an unexpected pregnancy. The Briton and the American knew that they would probably never make it back to their actual reality and as a result, Nathaniel tied the knot with her and now here they were three years later, the couple witnessing their triplets giggling and laughing as they played around with their presents.

"The sleigh ride was rather enjoyable earlier." Elizabeth smiled at her husband. The equestrian wasn't expecting him to go out of his way to surprise her.

"It sure was, beautiful. Nice and relaxing." The man wrapped an arm around her as his partner snuggled in closer, leaning her head next to his. "Remember that I said I have something else for you?"

"Yes?"

Nate reached into his pocket and protruded a small wrapped box for his sweetheart.

Liz unwrapped the package and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a necklace. "It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it since I've paid a small fortune for it. Merry Christmas, Lizzie."

"Happy Christmas as well, Nathaniel."

 _"Pardon the interruption."_  An announcer on the radio interrupts.  _"But we've got breaking news out of Gotham City. The Joker has kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Summer Gleeson. Batman and Robin are currently in hot pursuit as the Clown Prince of Crime is rampaging throughout downtown. Well, that is all."_

"Wonderful. All I wanted was one night, one holiday to spend time with family."

"I know, dearest." The Englishwoman sighs as she follows him off the couch. "Alright, now be good lads. Mummy and daddy are off to conduct an errand."

"But mom!?"

"No buts Stephan. We'll be back." The Major promised as she grabs her MA5 from the gun cabinet. It was always locked until needed, but the father couldn't help but to warn his children about a safety issue and he felt that he will show them a few clips of 'Eddie Eagle'.

"And don't you dare touch the firearms!" Nathan added. "Arminius will let us know if you're being naughty or nice."

* * *

  _ **Gotham City**_ _ **-Young Justice Universe**_

**_December_ ** _**25th**_ _ **, 2013- 1:00 PM** _

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..."The Clown Prince of Crime sung as he drove his decorated escape car down the main highway to evade the Batmobile.

"Oh Bats will get a kick out of this!" Joker laughs just before an explosion rocks his vehicle.

Whoosh!

"What the?! Now somebody is being naughty." The Clown complained.

Overlooking the intersection were two figures in black armor with bluish-gray visors. 

"Dammit!" Nathan cursed as he sets the M41 down. "I can't believe I missed!"

"It's not a rifle." Elizabeth pointed out.

"True." Her husband admitted. "But luckily I do have a backup." He declares as the Sergeant unslung his SRS99C-S2AM and peers through the scope, lining up the crosshairs in order to take the shot.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..."Joker continues singing as he weaves and waves to evade both Batman and the new arrivals. "Grenades don't sell if they fell out of the way, hey!"

 _'Come on. Come on.'_  Nate waited for the right moment, calculating wind drift and how many inches he should lead in front of the moving target before slowly pressing the trigger.  _'Bingo.'_  The Marine lightly squeezes the firing mechanism to unleash a single round of 14.5×114mm APFSDS, striking the criminal on the shoulder.

"Well, the bright side is that I didn't miss this time."

"What's the bad news?" Liz inquires as the Clown Car splashes into the river below.

"I only wound him and he's still joking, clearly not a laughing matter." He deadpans, while his wife sighs in response.

"We really need to work on your puns." The Englishwoman shook her head as she preps her jetpack. The couple flew down to the edge of the river where they spotted the madman collapsed after escaping the sinking vehicle. How the Clown swam across with his injuries was a mystery yet the lovebirds didn't give a damn as to why. What they care about was to off the criminal and head home for the Holidays to make up time with their kids.

"S-so it w-was y-you who h-have r-ruined m-my h-holiday cheer?" The shivering Clown Prince of Crime himself interrogated the duo. "A-and you d-don't look like R-rein-deeer to m-me."

"Well, more like handing out coal and dealing justice to naughty scumbags such as yourself." The Midwesterner quipped. "Who needs Batman when we're Santa elves."

"You really are quite punny, yes?" A British accented voice interrupted, causing the freezing Joker to laugh.

"A -a B-brit in Gotham?! C-clearly you h-have f-forgotten h-how to hunt F-foxes and you went af-after a C-clown instead!!!!"

"Shut up, tosser. You gormless git had to go full on barmy to become such a Scrooge!" The Spartan 1.1 withdrew and aimed her Magnum at the mass murderer's head. "Be thankful that we're putting your miserable life out with a bullet instead of burning the facepaint off your arse so we can get back to celebrating Christmas, you selfless piece of shit."

"Major? Please back away from the Joker."  Batman ordered the UNSC soldiers. It was a constant cat and mouse game between the League and the newcomers and Bruce disapproved of their methods of handling the criminal element. The interlopers from an alternate reality have already shed enough blood and now they have come to Gotham City- The very city the Dark Knight has sworn to protect. 

"Sorry Bats, but this has gone long enough." Nate fired back as his sweetheart shot their prisoner in the forehead before the hero could react.

"DON'T DO IT!" Bruce shouted as prepares to throw a Batarang to knock the handgun out of her hands.

"He was dying anyway from his injuries and the elements." Meyer declared as he pulled out the teleporter. "The residents of Gotham will be thankful for our gift and will be celebrating this Clown's death. Merry Christmas Mister Wayne."

The Batarang struck the waves that the device emitted but missed the pair by only a few seconds.

"Is it just me or is it a little freaky that the UNSC know our actual identities."

"Not one word." The Dark Knight grumbled.  _'Next time, you won't get away.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meyer Family Farm** _

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December 25th_** _ **, 2013- 6:00 PM** _

Elizabeth and Nathan arrived back home just in the nick of time to wrap up the holidays and spend the rest of it with their kids. Their three little angels were playing with their toys upstairs and soon, they will need to head to bed. The stockings were still hung with care and Arminius was surely in their midsts, making calculations as to see if nothing was amiss. But to the pair, the night was not over as they prepare for their next fight against those who chose naughty over nice.

 _"Call coming for you, ma'am."_ Arminius interrupted

"Hello?...Oh, fine, ma'am...The kids are doing alright...Yes, Adam recieved his X-Wing from Father Christmas..."

 _'Business calls.'_ Nate snorted. _'Makes me wonder how she does it.'_

"A promotion ma'am?  Lieutenant Colonel?" Liz glanced over to her husband and he nodded. "Yes, I accept...Happy Christmas to you as well."

"Congratulations, babe. You earned it." Nathaniel grins. "Perhaps even the youngest Lieutenant Colonel in the UNSC and now with the equal rank, you'll have to share command with the Commander."

Liz knew that they're barely out of their twenties, Twenty-Five to be exact, and it was as if only yesterday if she was still a Second Lieutenant in the United Nations Space Command Army and not a former Major-now  Lieutenant Colonel-in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Truly her hard work and dedication to her career has paid off. "Yes, well, at least the hours are a bit more flexible." She teased. "And unless there's a major situation, I have to remain behind a desk."

"Would you like me to pour some wine? Or how about either egg nog or apple cider?"

The woman chuckled and gave him a sensual kiss. "Wine does sound nice, actually."

* * *

  _ **Wayne Manor**_  

_**Gotham City** _ _**-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December_  ** _**25th**  _ _**, 2013- 6:00 PM** _

Bruce watched  _'A Wonderful Life'_ with Tim. But the Caped Crusader was pondering on the event earlier and the Boy Wonder noticed the Billionaire's depression.

"It's not your fault, Bruce." Drake pointed out. "Look at it from their point of view. 

"Yet if I could have arrived sooner, perhaps the Joker would still be alive."

"Didn't they say he was suffering from his injuries and the cold?" Robin inquired, to which Batman nodded.

"Yes, but I would paid his medical bill and provided him with the finest physicians in the land." He said determinedly, but Tim shook his head.

"They're experienced soldiers. Clearly they know what they're talking about...How about we just move on and enjoy the movie, agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

  _ **Meyer Family Farm**_

_**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe** _

**_December 2_ ** _**5th, 2013- 8:00 PM** _

 "Gwen, Mark. What a surprise." Nathaniel declared as he answered the door.

"We heard the news." Gwen smiled "Is he really gone?"

"How about you go ask go ask the Lieutenant Colonel? And remember to respect the rank, right Mark?"

"Lieutenant Colonel?" The off-duty paratrooper coughed. 

"As of two hours ago, Major." Liz teased as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "Clearly the Commander thought it wise to sign off on my promotion on Christmas Day."

Mark shook her head as his daughter spoke up. "Are the boys here?"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere." The Leatherneck smiled. "Scott! Adam! Stephan! Abigail is here!" Nathan called out to his sons.

 "Coming dad!" Scott announced as he and his siblings rushed down the stairs to greet the Harris family.

"Hey Abigail, don't you like my X-Wing?" Adam asked her sweetly as he flew his toy right in front of her.

Abigail giggled as the middle child played around with his starfighter and made cute sound effects with his lips.

"Well, let's have a seat and discuss this." Nathan invited their friends to a nearby couch in order to talk about the demise of the Clown.

"So is it true? The Joker is dead?" Mark inquired.

Liz nodded. "Killed him myself. The worthless knobhead miserable existence and reign of terror has come to an end."

"T-thank you." Gwen glanced over to her daughter, Abigail, the only survivor of the 'Park Incident' in May of 2009. Her son, Tommy, was one of the victims and Christmas never was the same again.

"No need." Elizabeth waved off. "He was going to get it one of these days one way or another...Anyway, I hope you don't mind staying for dinner. I've made a goose."

"Goose?"

"There's also ham and turkey." Nate added. "And I thought Liz had the high metabolism. The three boys put it to shame."

The Harris's laughed. "There is only one result with children. The more they grow, the more expensive it is to feed and clothe them."

"Trust me, these kids are something else." Nate chuckled before earning an elbowy lovetap from Liz.

"Oh hush up. Can't expect us Spartan 1.1s to eat less than you mere mortals." The Briton mischievously grins.

"Spartan 1.1s?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Children of Orion super soldiers." Elizabeth explained to her bestie. "Orion was the precursor to the Spartan program."

"Ah." The brunette smirked at the blonde. "You must have been quite the one man's army."

Liz blushed. "No, Chief is the one man army. I only did my part." She gazed at her partner. "We all did."

"The army, navy, air force, marines, national militaries, law enforcement, and planetary militias all had a role to play in that conflict for humanity." The Raider informed. "The Spartans may have been a factor in winning the war, but when push came to shove, it was the ordinary grunt with a rifle sitting in a trench who gave their life in the name of survival."

"I'm still amazed that your version of mankind has been through the apocalypse and yet managed to survive."

"So said the man who has survived the Thanagarians and Reach when they invaded Earth." Nate shrugged. "The militaries of Earth did an excellent job with limited assistance from the uptights in latex."

"It was only because of the UNSC." The U.S Army Major admitted.

"Yeah, whatever you say Mister Aren't Ready for the Marines Yet."

"That's enough, Nathaniel" The Lieutenant Colonel stepped in the argument.

"Mark? Please, its Christmas for goodness sake." Gwen glared at her mischievous spouse. "Sorry Liz."

"There's no need to apologize. As long as there's interservice rivalries and boys, this will be the result." The Englishwoman quipped.

"I suppose so." Gwen agreed. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Gwen."


	4. Author's note

**As I've stated in the summary, this is NOT CANON for the main story  _Halo:Justice Evolved._**

**But to answer your question (because I'm betting that you are), yes the Joker will perish in the main story and no, neither of my OCs will kill him. Instead, it will be another crewmember of the _Forward Unto Dawn_  ** **who ends the Clown Prince of Crime reign of terror forever.**

**As to Nathan and Liz having children for the main fic, I'm not sure yet, but then again this tale I've published was only a What-If.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
